mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Shy Guy
Shy Guys are masked enemies seen in many Mario games, beginning with the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2, but not reappearing until Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. There are several different variations of the Shy Guy that are found in an assortment of Mario games. There are various subspecies of Shy Guys. Games ''Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic''/''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Shy Guys first appear in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic and later reappear in the Western remake Super Mario Bros. 2. They served as very basic enemies that were easily defeated. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Shy Guys served Kamek. Several new variations appeared, including Fly Guys, Spear Guys, and Boo Guys. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' Shy Guys are seen as enemies in Mario vs. Donkey Kong. ''Mario Kart DS'' In Mario Kart DS, in DS Download, the player who chooses "Join Game" is always a Shy Guy. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., Shy Guys appear in only one mini-game. ''Mario Super Star Baseball'' Shy Guy is a playable character. In challenge mode, if the player chooses Yoshi's team, he will get a team of Shy Guys. ''Mario Tennis'' In Mario Tennis, Shy Guy is an unlockable character who is unlocked by beating the final cup - Star Cup. Shy Guy is wearing the normal red outfit it usually wears and has a red racket with a picture of the Shy Guy's mask on it. His special ability is "Tricky." ''Mario Strikers Charged'' In Mario Strikers Charged, Shy Guy is a playable sidekick. He brings a balanced approach to game, with average skills in all areas. If he gets the space, he can hitch-a-ride on a Bullet Bill and create a great scoring chance. ''Mario Kart Wii'' In Mario Kart Wii, Shy Guys are seen in the Retro Course, Shy Guy Beach on pirate ships, which fire cannonballs that explode, often flipping a player's kart over. They also appear on the sides of varies other tracks as well. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Shy Guy is on Yoshi's team. Five colors (red, blue, yellow, green, and gray) are available. ''Mario Kart 7'' Shy Guy is a playable character in Mario Kart 7. This marks the first time that Shy Guy is playable without having to go into DS Download Play. He also has a course named after him, Shy Guy Bazaar. ''Mario Party'' series Shy Guys, and their many subspecies have been appearing Mario Party games as early as the original Mario Party, mainly appearing in mini-games and on board maps. In Mario Party 4, however, Shy Guy was temporarily upgraded to host alongside Koopa, Boo, Toad, and Goomba and hosted his own board. Boards * Shy Guy's Jungle Jam - Shy Guy hosted his first ever board map in Mario Party 4. In this jungle-themed board map, various Shy Guys are scattered around the board and own the various shops and events. There are two different shrines on the board that contain stone statues of Shy Guys. If a player lands on the happening space in front of the shrine, they will be asked to offer a gift to it. At the top of the board, there is a giant rock engraved like a Shy Guy. *'Shy Guy's Perplex Express' - Shy Guy owns his own board map once again in Mario Party 8. On this board, Shy Guy owns a train that contains various different train cars. On this train, different Shy Guys can be seen working on conductors and chefs. Mini-game Appearances * Bumper Balls - A lone Shy Guy appears in the Mario Party 2 version of the game inside of a frozen volcano, but does not effect gameplay. * Shy Guy Says - Shy Guy appears as the host of this mini-game that acts similar to the childhood game "Simon Says". Shy Guy will hold up a different color flag that has either the letter "A" or "B" on it. The characters must press the corresponding buttons, or they will be eliminated by Shy Guy. * Bus Buffers - At the start of the mini-game, a Shy Guy knocks down the bucket of slime that makes the buses dirty. Also, various Shy Guys can be seen cleaning the buses during the mini-game. * Chomp Romp - A lone Shy Guy can be found swinging on a swing in the park. If the player's Chain Chomp crashes into the swing, Shy Guy will rotate faster for a brief moment. * Curvy Curbs - Various Shy Guys can be seen waving at the character's from the edge of the tracks. * Dinger Derby - Various Shy Guys can be seen in the crowd, along with Koopas and Goombas. It is possible for a player to hit one of the Shy Guys with a ball. * Fish Upon A Star - A Shy Guy can be seen flying around in a blimp while the players are battling on the floating island. The logo on the blimp depicts the Shy Guy's face. * Moped Mayhem - A Shy Guy can be seen racing on a moped along with the other racers. * Shy Guy Showdown - Shy Guy becomes the host of this mini-game, where he is wearing an old western outfit. In this mini-game, two characters will face-off against each other and must pay attention to the sign that Shy Guy is holding. The sign that he holds up will contain a button that the player must press quickly in order to shoot ink at their opponent. However, Shy Guy will hold up a fake sign to deceive the players. * 'Flagging Rights - '''A Pirate Guy, accompanied by two other Shy Guys appear in this mini game. The Pirate Guy has two flags. You have to follow which one he holds ups. If you fail to do this, by simply not doing it, or doing the wrong flag, a Shy Guy will untie your plank and you will fall. This mini game is similar to Shy Guy Says. And it's named after a game called "Bragging Rights. Mario Party 9 This is one of Shy Guys most significant roles due to the fact he has become a playable character after beating the story mode once. In story mode he plays for Bowser so if he wins he will return the mini stars collected to Bowser resulting in the player going through the party board again. [[Paper Mario series|''Paper Mario series]] Paper Mario Shy Guys appear in Paper Mario during Chapter 4: Trials in the Toy Box. They are seen causing a ruckus in Toad Town, stealing various townsfolk's items. After going to East Toad Town, Mario enters a house and must use Bow to hide himself to see Shy Guy jump through the wall. After the Shy Guy has gone, Mario must do the same by jumping through the wall as well. After jumping through the wall, Mario comes in contact with a springboard and a Toy Box. Once Mario jumps on the springboard, he is transported into the Toy Box. This starts the fourth chapter in the game. Sub-Species There are many sub-species of Shy Guys found in the Toy Box. * Balloon Guy * Pyro Guy * Spy Guy * Medi Guy * Gourmet Guy * Anti Guy Non-Canonical Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' Shy Guys appear as enemies in ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' under the name of Mask-Mimic. Gallery File:Shy Guy SMB2.jpg|A Shy Guy from Super Mario Bros. 2 File:Shy Guy SMRPG.jpg|A Shy Guy from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars File:Shy Guy Artwork - Mario Kart DS.png|A Shy Guy from Mario Kart DS File:Shy Guy MP4.jpg|''Shy Guy's'' Artwork from Mario Party 4 File:Shy Guy YS White.jpg|A White Shy Guy from Yoshi's Story. File:Shy Guy (Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2).png|A Mini Shy Guy from Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis. File:Shy Guy MPT.png|A Shy Guy from Mario Power Tennis. File:Shy Guy MSC.PNG|A Shy Guy in Mario Strikers Charged. Gourmet Guy Sprite (Paper Mario).png|Gourmet Guy from Paper Mario Game Guy (Mario Party 3).png|Game Guy from Mario Party 3 Trivia *Shy Guys originally looked very differently, considering they were slightly taller and had a strange logo on the side of them. *In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, there are Shy Guys that are called Fawful Guys. They wear Fawful-like masks, which means that they might have been brainwashed by Fawful. *It is currently unknown what a Shy Guy's face looks like under his mask, but Luigi is the only known character who has seen a Shy Guy's face. *the mask looks like a hockey mask without the dots *Shy Guy is one of the handful of characters who stayed in the Mario series from Super Mario Bros. 2. *Shy Guys come in many colors, similar to Yoshis, but the most common is a Red Shy Guy. ja:ヘイホー es:Shy Guy it:Tipo Timido de:Shy Guy Category:Shy Guys Category:Species Category:Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Enemies in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Enemies Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star